Supernatural One-shots
by Miss-Tris
Summary: Just your typical case. And your typical Trickster interference. UPDATED EVERY TUESDAY taking requests
1. My Darling Angel Part 1 of 4

"My best friend, Clara, left my house close to dawn a few days ago so she could go to work. Usually she texts me throughout the day about the downers and trying to make plans so we both have something to look forward to..." I choked on the lump in my throat as I described the last time I saw my roommate to the officials. I had no idea where or how she was. "I knew there was something wrong when I kept texting her and she never replied." I broke down and started sobbing. I pressed my handkerchief against my eyes and cheeks. How could I stay strong when they were making me relive my horror?

"Miss Walter, we're looking for the people who did this to your parents and friend. But I have a few more questions if you would answer them. It would really help our investigation. It won't take but a minute more of your time." The agent- Angus, I think- who spoke was much taller than me and his hair was shaggy and brown. His partner was letting him do most of the talking. The glances they gave each other told of their closeness. The looks were almost brotherly.

I hesitated, "Alright."

"Did your parents or Clara have anyone angry at them? Anyone who would want revenge?"

"I- I don't think so," I tried hard to think with a clear head. I wanted to help them find me loved ones. "My mom works for the local vet, and my dad is a history professor at the junior college. We're Christians. We go to church. My parents do their best to show love to everyone they meet. Clara, my best friend, wants to be a marine biologist. She's always loved the science part of the ocean- what makes it work. I met her through the youth group at our church back during our freshman year of college. She wasn't one to make enemies."

"That's all very helpful, Gwynn. Have you noticed anyone taking an interest in your parents or Clara? Someone watching them or maybe following them?"

"Honestly, not really. They all seemed to vanish on the same day- I was at my parents' house when they left but they never came back, and Clara never told me she made it to work safely…" Again, I dissolved into sobs. "I'll never see them again," I whispered to myself.

Agent Angus looked gloomily at his partner. "Is there anywhere you can stay, Gwynn? Grandparents? Aunt?"

"No. My nearest family is in Wyoming."

"Not very near," Agent Young grumbled.

Agent Angus' face contorted as he thought of places where she could stay and of a reason to get her out of the house. "Can you stay at a motel until we find the people who did this? We don't think it's safe for you to stay here."

"Why?"

"Uh, we have reason to believe that your house is being watched."

"How much does a motel cost?"

"A few dollars a night and you'll need money for food. And extra clothes. In fact, it would be wise to leave now." The agents rose from the couch.

"Now?" I was trying to process this, but it wouldn't click in my mind.

"Now." Agent Young stated firmly.

I nodded distractedly and left the living room to go to my room down the hall. My thoughts were only half there when I started putting jeans and shirts in a duffle bag. I packed toiletries and extra money along with plenty of socks and two pairs of good work shoes. I made a mental checklist of things I might need and rapidly double checked my bag for the essentials. After twenty short minutes, I returned to the living room.

"Ready." I said with a reluctant smile. Who could possibly be happy during a time like this?

"Let's go then." Agent Young said as he went through the front door. Agent Angus gestured for me to follow and he brought up the rear.


	2. My Darling Angel Part 2 of 4

The smell of brewing coffee permeated through the grungy motel suite. Sam sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, expecting to see his brother meandering about but instead was met with their not-so-favorite hazel-eyed archangel.

"Good morning, sunshines! I was wondering when this case would get on your radar," Gabriel propped his feet up on the table with his hands behind his head.

"Gabr-," Sam yawned. "Are you behind this? What games could you possibly be playing now?"

"No games, Sammy-boy." He disappeared from the table and re-appeared at the coffee pot with a mug in his hand. "This is a tricky one even for me and I needed back-up."

"How is this tricky for the Trickster?" Sam pulled on his shoes and buttoned his shirt. Dean came out of the half-bath with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What the-" He pulled his gun from waist-band. "What're you doing here?"

"Put that away. You know it wouldn't work anyway," Gabriel calmly added cream to his mug of steaming brew. "Don't shoot. I come in peace. I'm here about the Walter case. How far have y'all gotten? Have you done any interviews yet? Visited any locations? The college maybe?"

"Hold up- you're asking for help?" Sam took a seat at the table.

Dean wiped toothpaste foam from his mouth, "How do we know this isn't a trap? Why are you so interested in this? I thought you tried to avoid situations like these altogether. What's your endgame?"

"Y'all don't mess around," Gabriel chuckled uneasily and leaned against the counter. "I'm not playing any games. I know there isn't much I can do to convince either of you to trust me. But I am asking for your help. I'm here as myself, and I didn't do anything at your expense or try to trick you. Something about this situation isn't right, but I can't put my finger on it. I think Gwynn is in danger. I'll give her this- she doesn't meddle in dark magic or witchcraft. I've ruled out vengeful spirits or ghosts. I haven't found sul-"

Sam held up his hands in a time-out gesture, "How long have you been here? Why are you so invested?"

Gabriel's eyes darkened a little. "I've been looking into this for three days now." He paused and looked in his coffee cup, "As for why I'm invested. . . I can't say at this time."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, you can't. You know what? Just get out. We're not helping you and we won't be jacked around by you anymore."

"Wait," Gabriel held up his hands. "Please?" He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he continued, "Gwynn. . . is under my protection. I'm her guardian angel." He looked at Sam and Dean imploringly. But they just stared at him blankly. The stern look on Gabriel's face didn't give any sign of this being a joke.

Dean's brow furrowed, "I thought archangels weren't allowed to be guardians. What makes you special? How did you get involved in this?"

"In case you haven't noticed with your busy lives, Heaven has been crazy, and everyone has to pull double weight. Even those of us who try to avoid the red tape of upstairs. The guardians' department is one of the most depleted areas and has suffered a lot. I didn't choose Gwynn- they assigned her to me. Rumor is that it was a direct order from the Big Man himself. Good ol' Dad," his voice trailed off. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and tried unsuccessfully to come to a silent agreement.

"You think the college could be a connection?" Sam pulled out his laptop. Gabriel's face brightened and he took a seat next to Sam at the table.

 _[Later that day at the college; Sam, Dean, and Gabriel as agents.]_

"This is Dr. Walter's office," the department chair of Humanities opened the door for the trio to inspect the abandoned office. "He was well liked. I can't believe there's a possibility of foul play. I hope his daughter is doing okay. I can't imagine what that poor dear is going through." The professor cradled her hands in front of her as she stared at a family picture of the Walters displayed on a bookshelf.

Gabriel, disguised with dark hair, a beard and thick rimmed glasses, asked, "You said your name is Dorris Matthews?" Gabriel jotted notes on a small pad. "Even though he was liked by the faculty, how was he with the students? As Dean, he couldn't have been too easy to get along with."

"He was a firm authoritative figure, but he did his best to be fair. He was invested in his students' education; not just grades or money like some professors seem to be these days. He wanted his classes to experience their full potential and grow throughout his courses," She stared out the office window. "I rarely had complaints about him."

"Do you keep a record of the complaints you did get?" Dean asked from behind the oak desk. "Could you share a copy with us? We need to eliminate possibilities."

"Of course, I'll go get a file together now. Feel free to look around, and I'll help with whatever you may need."

"Thank you, Ms. Matthews," Sam said as she walked out.

After a few seconds passed by, Sam and Dean went to work scanning for EMF or traces of sulfur. Gabriel shuffled through desk drawers and paperwork.

"Nothing on EMF."

"Same goes for any clues in these papers. Now what do we do?"

Dean looked out the window at the commons area. "We can canvas the students. We'll need to ask Ms. Matthews for a copy of his attendance records for this semester."

"Or you could go through his personal laptop." The three hunters whipped around toward the door where Gwynn stood, clutching a black laptop close to her body.


	3. My Darling Angel Part 3 of 4

Gwynn stood in the doorway of her father's work office, silent and uncertain. Are her parents behind their own disappearance whether intentionally or otherwise? The laptop in her arms felt heavy and foreign. She remembered how her dad had always closed it quickly when she came too close. What was she not supposed to see? Surely the FBI would be able to figure it out… "Talking to his students is also a good idea," she said, nodding her head. "I didn't take any of his classes so I wouldn't know about how he was with them." Sam and Dean exchanged glances before Sam spoke, "Thank you, Gwynn, I'll be able to look through his PC for anything helpful. Do you know if it's password protected?"

"Afraid so. But I can give you birth-dates and anniversaries if you think that might be useful." She walked over to Sam and handed the laptop over. "What's that?" She asked referring to the EMF reader laying on the oak desk.

Sam looked down at it and scooped it up quickly, "Oh, that's just a…uh, a heat sensor." The detector flared when it got close to Dr. Walter's laptop.

All eyes were focused on the gadgets in Sam's hands; the room was so still you could have heard a pin drop. Gwynn looked at all three agents, trying to read their expressions. She was starting to get the feeling that maybe they weren't regular field agents. Something about the one with the glasses and beard caught her eye. She didn't recognize his face, but something about the look in his eyes unnerved her. "So…? What does that mean, agents?"

"We should leave," Disguised Gabriel spoke up as he straightened his tie.

She looked at him suspiciously, "I don't believe we've met. Are you working on this case as well?"

He took out his FBI shield and showed her his ID, "Agent McKinnon. Yes, the three of us are the team assigned to this case- your case." He wiped his palm on his pant leg and looked away from her abruptly.

"I'm getting the feeling that there's something you guys aren't telling me. These are my parents and my friend. I have no other family close by to confide in or talk to. I've been getting lots of casseroles, sympathy, and pity looks. I don't want to be in the dark. Why did _that thing_ go off around my dad's computer? What's going on? Is it devil worship or something?" Gwynn paced as she talked, her face a mix of hurt and frustration.

Agent McKinnon walked tentatively over to her, "Maybe you should take a seat." She backed away from him.

"Take a seat? Like when the local police came by my apartment the first time to tell me the chances weren't looking good for finding my family? Or when these guys came by to ask me questions about them? No thank you, I'd like to stand." Her words were strong, but her voice wavered.

"That's fine," Agent Young sighed heavily. "You go to church; you believe in angels and demons?" She nodded. "Well, good because they're real. So are monsters and ghosts." Dean looked at her to gauge how she was taking this- she wasn't laughing at this point so she must have thought he was telling the truth. He continued, "My real name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. We're not FBI agents, we're hunters. We track down these monsters and ghosts and demons and whatever else threatens the safety of innocents and we get rid of them. As far as your parents go, we're not exactly sure what's going on here. The radar thing that went off is an EMF reader. Since it got a hit from your dad's laptop, that means it picked up on an electrical presence that's been near the laptop. Now if it had been a low reading, that would be normal for this type of technology. But it's getting a high reading, which could mean anything from ghosts to monsters to something else. Does you dad have a home office or a room where only he goes? We could look there and see if there are other spikes. That could help narrow down what we're dealing with."

Gwynn adjusted a charm on a bracelet she was wearing- a pair of angel wings. Gabriel watched her with sad eyes and stared down at his feet. "Yeah, he has a room no one else is allowed to go in. It's locked at all times. I'm not even sure my mom has been in there."

"Dean, you stay here and talk to the students. See if anyone was suspicious of Dr. Walter's _extracurricular_ activities. The three of us can go check out his home office, and I'll look at what he's hiding on his PC." Sam, Gabriel (still disguised), and Gwynn left the office and drove in Gwynn's car to the home of her parents.

Sam picked the locked door of the home office easily. He and Gwynn stepped inside; the room had dark colored walls with strange, ancient writings and symbols done in chalk. There were equally ancient artifacts and scrolls laid on shelves in no particular order or fashion. There was a desk against the far wall of the office with a black box resting expectantly on its oaken surface.

Gabriel stood at the doorway, eyeing the markings on the walls. He cleared his throat, "Is there a restroom I can go to?"

Gwynn turned and looked at him with a wary expression. "Yes, down the hallway on the left," she pointed in the general direction. After he left, she turned to Sam. "What's up with him? What are these symbols? Warnings?"

"More like warding sigils- they make the room hidden to different beings like angels or demons." He examined the symbols on the walls, "There are sigils for both on here. It seems that your dad had gotten involved with some high-level spiritual stuff. Most of these artifacts are biblical in nature. Some are fakes; some aren't. I doubt he knew the difference." He gestured toward a couple figures of calves and angelic beings.

"Any idea why they would go missing?" Gwynn was nervously fidgeting with her charm bracelet again.

Sam was scanning the box on the desk with the EMF meter. "He could have gotten in over his head and did something to piss someone off. Your mom could just be insurance or incentive. I don't know how your friend plays into this. I don't see how she could be used in the same way. Unless she and your dad had a secret relationship, or she's involved or possibly connected in some other way." The scanner pinged and the needle staying in the red zone of the meter.

"I've seen this before," Gwynn pointed at a medallion that looked like it had been broken in half. This half resembled a crescent moon and was emblazoned with the profile of a face. An inscription of the edge read " _Liever Turks dan Paaps"._

"Do you remember from where?" Sam looked at the medallion, unable to place it in his own memories.

"Clara's room." Said a voice from the doorway. Gabriel stood there back in his usual form.

"Gabe!" Gwynn rushed over to him and flung her arms around his neck. "It's about time you got here. I've been calling you all day."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, "Hey there. Sorry about that, had to take care of some business and turned it off." She looked up at him and studied his face. He had a black smudge on his cheek near his jawline. She wiped it away, "You were the other agent, weren't you?"

Gabriel smiled sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You never cease to amaze me with your cosplay talents." She turned to face Sam, "This is my boyfriend, Gabriel."

"Um, Sam and his brother are actually friends of mine," Gabriel tried to put his arm around Gwynn, but she was on the inside of the doorway and his hand ran into an invisible barrier. He eyed the walls warily. "I called to ask for their help. I figured this was something more than what the local PD could handle." He and Sam reached a silent understanding- Gwynn didn't know Gabriel's true identity.

"We should probably stop by yours' and Clara's apartment so we can look through her room, too, then get to work on figuring out this box," Sam had found a paper bag to put the box and medallion in. "I think this medallion indicates that your father and Clara did have some kind of relationship- most likely business. Could mean something went down between them. Sooner we figure this box out, sooner we can find them. Hopefully before anything bad happens."


End file.
